


Poison & Wine

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Cheating Dean, F/M, Hotel Sex, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Song Lyrics, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYA LOT OF SMUT. ANGST. PAIN. LOVETHIS IS WINCESTSECOND PART OF STORY HAS POSTED.IT'S CALLED: "NEED YOU NOW"Based on the song: Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars. This story goes back and forth between Dean and Sam's POV's. The song is a duet. So, imagine Dean and Sam singing this song to each other. Read the story, then listen to the song on YouTube. It really is a heartbreaker. I love the song and I think I did ok with the story. You decide.





	Poison & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the rights to the lyrics of "Poisn & Wine". Nor do I own the rights to the song. All rights belong to the song writer and muscisians. I only claim rights to my story. Not the lyrics.
> 
> To watch video search: The Civil Wars - Poison and Wine
> 
> While reading story please remember perspective changes back and forth between Dean and Sam. There will be markers.  
> Enjoy ;-)

~~~~~~~~~~

(Dean Singing) You only know what I want you to.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Dean's POV**

I'm dressed and grab my duffle. "Okay Sammy, I'm heading out!"

He comes running from the other room up to me and wraps his arms around me. I drop my bag and hug him. "Jeez Sam. I'm only going to be gone for a couple days. It's no big deal."

Sam let's me go and stands back. "I know. Can't blame me for worrying."

I place my hand on his face. "I'll be careful. I promise. It's not like I've never taken out a nest by myself before." I give him a look that tells him I got this.

"I know. I promised I'd give you you're alone time and let you have this hunt. It doesn't mean I won't worry."

The look on Sam's face tears at my heart, but I am determined to go. I need this. I grip his face and kiss him letting my love for him be known. He returns the kiss with a tenative smile.

I can't stay. I grab my bag and leave.

It feels good to be inside my car again. Baby is the one thing in my life that has been consistent. Never changing and always there for me.

I quickly get to the vamp nest and knock it out in one day. The only injuries I sustained is a few scraps and a bruised rib.

I head a few towns over and check into a hotel. I go to a bar and there she is. The REAL reason I needed to get away. We make eye contact and she walks over to me at the bar. She's tall with long, wavy brunette hair. She has gorgeous blue eyes that remind me of a clear blue sky. "Can I get you a drink?"

She smiles, "That would be nice. Maker's on ice. My name's Joan." She offers me her well manicured hand.

I take her hand and shake it. "Dean." I rub the top of her soft hand with my thumb before letting it go. We sit and make small talk for a good hour before heading back to my hotel room.

It's been a few months since I've had a woman in my bed. I've been exclusively with Sammy and hope I'm not too rusty.

She feels amazing in my arms as we kiss. So small and submissive to my every move. We are out of our clothes and in bed very fast.

I'm between her legs and tasting her. God how I've missed this! She's amazing. She lifts her hips and my tongue delves deep inside her.

"Yes, Dean!"

Her head thrashes back and forth as I suck her clit and slide my finger back and forth inside her. I find her g-spot and she comes undone.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!"

My lips and chin are covered with her juices as I lick her clean. I crawl up her body and meet her lips with mine. She eagerly kisses me and licks herself off my lips and chin. I'm so hard right now, I can't stand it.

I reach into the nightstand and grab a condom. I slide it on quickly and bury myself into her wet heat. She's so tight.

"Oh fuck me!!"

I gasp and then bite my lip. I'm not one for words while fucking, usually. I love it when she cries out though. The more the better.

I start out slow. She's grabbing my ass. I thrust faster and deeper as we go. Soon, I'm pounding very hard. She's awesome. Her tits are a perfect "C" and my mouth just can't leave them alone. Her nails scrape my scalp and back as we fuck. Her heels press against my ass.

"Oh I'm cumming!! DEAN!!"

I heard this a few times while giving her all I could. I even had her switch positions so we could fuck doggy style and cow girl. I fucked her on our side, from behind. She really liked that. We fucked all night. As soon as I was about to cum, we would stop for a minute and start back up again. She was a force to be reckoned with.

Once she was finally spent, she had me lay down and she sucked me off until I came all over myself. I came so hard, I was shaking. Then she actually licked it up off my chest and abs while I was trying to catch my breath.

We took a shower together and had a nap for about 3 hours. We got up and checked out of the hotel. We were at the local breakfast joint at about noon. Joan was pleasant company. After we ate she left. I'll never see her again. We didn't even exchange phone numbers. That's fine. I don't plan on being with a woman again for at least another 2 or 3 months and the next one will also be a total stranger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

(Sam Singing) I know everything you don't want me to.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam's POV**

I called Dean on his Cell. He didn't answer. I go to my laptop again and check the GPS that I hid on his Impala. He's suppose to be in Omaha, Nebraska. Why is he in Lincoln, Nebraska? Even if he finished up the job in Omaha early, he should just head on home.

I decide to investigate. He ignored my calls the last time he went hunting on his own. He said it was because he was in a dead zone. I don't believe him now.

I use the GPS tracker and find the Impala parked outside a hotel. It's 3am.

I park my Mustang several doors down. I hack into the hotel registry and find Dean's false name, "Richard Burton", on the list. He's in room 177.

I walk up to the door and listen. There's a couple in the room and they are obviously fucking. She's practically screaming out her orgasms. I get my confirmation when I hear her cry out his name.

I should break down the door and yell at Dean. Tell him how he's breaking my heart. I just... I can't.

I walk back to my car and get in. I sit there and cry for a while. I knew he was cheating on me, but to actually hear it. To visualize it. It's almost more than I can bear.

I finally collect myself. I think about finding a slut and fucking her brains out myself. I don't want a slut though. All I've ever wanted, especially since Jess died, is Dean.

On the road home all I could think about was what I did or didn't do to make Dean want to jump into bed with some skank. Am I that repulsive? Is it the incest? Maybe I should disappear? If I did, would he even care?

~~~~~~~~~~

(Dean Singing) Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Dean's POV**

I make it back to the bunker when I said I would. I head for our room to unpack my duffle when Sam confront me. "How was Omaha?" He seems confrontational.

"Just the average vamp nest. Easy peezy." I toss my dirty laundry in the clothes hamper.

"How was Lincoln?"

I'm confused. "What?"

"Lincoln...Nebraska. You stopped there according to the GPS on Baby. So, how was it?" Sam has a look on his face like he's daring me to lie.

"You want the truth." I look at Sam with a poker face. I don't want to tell him. I don't want to see his heart break. I love him so much, but he'll never understand. If he pushes for the truth, however. I will tell him.

He looks down at his hands that are suddenly fidgeting with his shirt as if he's 14 years old and talking to dad. Fuck. I feel like I've gone back in time somehow and I'm reliving a moment like deja vu.

"Don't I deserve the truth? You do still love me, right?" A tear escapes his eye.

That's all it takes to break me. I wrap my arms around Sam and kiss his lips. He kisses me back with a deep passion. He then starts crying even more. He pushes me away. "I heard you fucking her! I know I'm not a woman and can't give you what she can, but why hide it from me? Huh? Why make me feel like I'm not enough? I'll never be enough for you. Is it the incest? Do I disgust you?"

I grip Sam hard around the waste and force him onto the bed. He pushes at me and I grab his hands forcing them down over his head. He's getting angry. "You've never disgusted me. If anything I disgust myself. To answer your question, no. You're not enough. I love you Sammy. I mean, I'm in love with you, but I also love women. I love how they feel. How they smell and taste. You'll never ever be a woman. So, yes, I went and found a woman to fuck. I do that every few months to get it out of my system. It's just a fuck."

Sam knees me right in my nuts. I fall over grabbing my jewels as he gets up off the bed.

"I'd never do that to you Dean. Not without talking to you first. We said we'd stay monogamous after you had your last coffee house fling. You said you wanted it to be just us because you didn't want anyone else to possibly get hurt by associating with us. Remember? You're a liar." Sam leaves the room.

I slowly get up and follow him while still cupping my crotch. "Sammy! I'm sorry."

"Save it." A door slams as I see Sam go into his old bedroom.

I knock on his door. "Please Sammy. Let's not fight."

"We aren't fighting Dean. I'm going to get some sleep."

"It's 5pm. Isn't it a bit early? How about I get us some dinner?" Stubborn asshat.

"Dean, go away. I'm not hungry. I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone."

I go to Sam's favorite restaurant and get him a grilled chicken salad. I also get him a small fruit smoothie. I get myself a burger, fries and a milkshake.

I return to the bunker and knock on Sam's door. He replies, "Go away."

I open his door. "I brought you a grilled chicken salad and a fruit smoothie from that place you like so much." I walk in and set his food on his nightstand.

He sits up on the bed. He has the blanket oved his legs and no shirt. He looks at me with a sad face. I feel like total dog shit.

"Thanks." He starts opening up the food to eat.

I sit at his desk and start eating my fries. "You're right about everything. I'm sorry."

"Just shut up."

"Okay." I keep eating and watching Sam. I love him so much. I know I can't live without him. We're destined to be together forever and I'm always fucking things up. That's what I do.

Sam takes a few bites of his salad and sips on his smoothie. "What are you thinking?"

I set my burger down and swallow my bite. "I'm thinking about what a fuck up I am. How I don't deserve you."

Sam just shakes his head. He sips his smoothie. "Crazy thing is, you'll do it again."

I set my burger down. I have to think hard on that. I sip my milkshake. "It hurts me to say it, but I can't say I won't ever do it again. I'm a straight man except when it comes to you. I love you so much it defies reason. It's like I sometimes can't breathe when you're not around. When we make love it's like my soul catches fire and I never want it to go out. You are my everything."

Sam's crying again. My soul feels like ice and it's cracking because of Sam's pain. I get up and go to him.

He sets his salad on the nightstand and pulls me down into his arms. I'm laying half on top of him and kiss him desperately. I need to feel my soul heal. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me back, our tongues dueling deliciously. He moans and that's when I start to feel a bit better. The ice is finally melting.

I wipe away his tears then slide my fingers through his silky smooth hair. Our lips move together perfectly. His hand moves up my shirt to touch the flesh of my back and it feels like electricity running all through me. My lips move down his jaw to his neck. I suck kisses and nip at his neck. He holds me tighter. "I love you Sam."

Sam arches his head back as I kiss his Adam's apple. "I love you. You know you're mine right?"

I can't help but growl. "That's kind of hot Sammy. You claiming me."

Sam rolls over on top of me. My lower half is wrapped in his blanket now. He's on top of me in only his boxers. He has a wicked dimpled smile. Reminds me of when he was soulless. "You're mine and forever will be. You've been mine since I was born. You know it as much as I do. Accept it. Embrace it. Let me be your everything as much as I've made you my everything. WE are all WE need." He kisses me again and this time it's harder, rougher than usual.

I gasp as he pulls away. "Fuck me Sammy."

"What?" He's surprised.

"You heard me. You top me. Claim me as yours." I can't believe the words I'm saying. I NEVER bottom. EVER.

"You never bottom. EVER."

"I know. It's okay. I want this. I want you Sammy." I pull him down for a kiss.

"This doesn't make up for what you did." He's serious.

"Fuck no. This has nothing to do with that. I'm just hungry for you and I see your need to claim me as yours. So, do it. I'm yours Sam."

He gets up and I untangle myself from the blanket. I get undressed while he gets the lube.

We're both standing there naked and hard as hell. Sam walks up to me and kisses me. Our cocks rub together and it feels great. He reaches behind me and grips my ass, pressing his cock harder against my hip. I groan as his lips move down my cheek to my neck. He bites my neck while humping me. I claw his back.

He turns me around and tosses me on the bed face first. He gets behind me and hikes my ass in the air. I swallow hard. Sam wipes something over my asshole then I feel it. It's warm and oh so awesome. "What are you doing? It's... um... soooo... good."

Sam's tongue licks at my hole. He wants me to be a puddle of goo when he tops me. The more Sam rims me, the looser I get. Sam finally uses lube and starts using his fingers to loosen me up even more. "Fuck me Sammy. I need you inside me. Please." I'm panting.

Sam loves hearing me beg for his cock. He lubes up his dick and slowly pushes inside me.

"Oh fuuuuck!!!" I'm gripping the covers.

Sam starts thrusting while gripping my hips tight. I'll have marks, but that's Sam claiming me as his.

Sam doesn't know moderation. He gets going and doesn't slow down. He pounds my ass hard. He reaches down and grips my chest, holding me to his body while fucking my ass. "Sammy. Yesss! Fuck me!!"

He bites my shoulder and growls. "Mine!!" His hips moving faster. His balls slapping against my ass with each thrust.

He's hitting my prostate and it's got me right on the edge. "I'm gonna cum!"

He pants. "Me too. Cum with me."

He pulls out and starts jerking off next to me. I jerk off with him. We kiss with so much heat and deep passion for each other. His kiss sends me over the edge. It was what causes him to come undone as well. Our lips are parted and just touching. Sharing our breath. My hand on his shoulder while stroking myself and his hand on my shoulder while stroking himself. Once we finished our mutual orgasm, we grabbed each other with both arms and kissed like we were trying to become one somehow.

In all honesty, I sometimes think we were once one being that accidently got separated somehow. Now, we are doing everything we can to fuse ourselves back together again. It seems ridiculous, but that's how I feel.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Sam Singing) You think your dreams are the same as mine.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam's POV**

Dean thinks our love making session makes up for his infidelity. It doesn't. I just can't stay mad at him. I guess I understand why he did it. Dean's bisexual. I'm really surprised he hasn't asked me to bring a woman into our bed. I guess he knows better. I'm not bisexual. I'm more pansexual. I love someone for what's inside regardless of their gender. I'm devoted 100% to that one person. I feel deeply and it seems like Dean has no clue.

I'm laying here in the dark curled up with Dean. His arm around me, spooned up against my back. I can't sleep.

All these random thoughts keep racing through my mind. I know he's going to want to hunt until the day he dies. For the longest time I've wanted to stop. Hell, I never wanted to start. Only reason I'm still in it is because I need Dean. I need him like I need air or food or water. He's a part of me I refuse to let go. Not just because he's family. Not just because he's my blood. I need him because he's my other half. Without him I know I'd die. Maybe not right away. I could go a year or so. I just know that eventually my soul would wither and I'd become nothing until my heart just stopped beating. I squeeze Dean's hand just thinking about us being apart.

Dean squeezes me tight. "You okay my heart."

I tear up. He hasn't called me that in a while. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

He tugs my chin over so he can kiss me. We kiss and I smile. He repositions us so I'm resting my head on his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair. "Try and sleep. Let your mind rest for now."

I nod and snuggle up to his warmth. I listen to his steady heartbeat and fall asleep.

I wake up and decide we need a vacation. Maybe taking a break will help us some.

I do my bathroom duties then head for the kitchen with my laptop.

I find Dean pouring coffee. I set my laptop down and give him a kiss. He kisses me back with more zest. I like it. I get my coffee and sit down across from him opening my computer. "How about a vacation?"

Dean shakes his head. "How about no." He sips his coffee.

I sigh. "Why not?"

"Simple. I hunt." He just looks at me like he's daring me to challenge him.

"Dean. I need a break from this." I look at him with determination.

"Sammy, if we go anywhere I will still be on the job. You know and I know that I don't vacation. All I know how to do is work. Don't blame me. Blame dad." He gets up and heads for the fridge opening up the freezer. He's pissed and slamming stuff around. "Don't we have any waffles?!"

I'm angry too. "Look on the top, toward the back!"

He digs around and finds them. He slams the door. He heads for the toaster.

I shut my computer. "Fine! Forget I asked!!" I get up and drop my cup in the sink almost breaking it.

"You almost broke that!"

"Fuck you!" I storm off to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Dean Singing) Oh I don't love you but, I always will.  
(Sam Singing) Oh I don't love you but, I always will.  
(Both Singing) Oh I don't love you but, I always will. I always will.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
Voice Mail:  
"Hey Dean. It's Jody. I got a report of something or someone strange lurking around Bobby's old property. Some of the neighbors near by have called in sightings as well. This might be something you boys need to look into. Give me a call."

  
~~~~~~~~~~

(Sam Singing) I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam's POV**

Several days have past. Dean and I are still at odds.

Dean walks into my room. "Pack up. Jody called us on a case out near Bobby's old yard. People have seen something. We can investigate when we get there. People are antsy already because of the zombies they had, so this could be just a false panic. Since Jody called us, I think it might be more serious."

I pack up and meet Dean in the war room. I reach out to him and he breezes past me. I follow him out the door and lock it behind me.

On the road, I rest my head against the seat and stare at his beauty.

He looks over at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I just keep looking at his freckles and laugh lines. How the sun makes his green eyes glisten. His soft pink lips that I love to kiss time and again.

"You're getting horny. Stop." He grins.

"Why? I'm not bothering you." I smirk.

His eyebrows go up. "You're not?" He takes my hand and places it on his hard dick.

I laugh. "Sorry. I can't help it if I'm sexy."

He pulls the car into a rest stop. It's night time and pretty much deserted. He turns off the car and unzips his pants. He lowers his pants and briefs to his thighs releasing his erection. He strokes it a few times. "You did this. Are you gonna help me out?"

I lean back next to him. I repeat what he just did and start stroking my own cock. "I got my own cock that needs attention."

"Well fuck." Dean watches me masturbate while I watch him. Soon I start stroking him, while he strokes me.

I lean over and kiss him. He kisses me deeply. We have to keep our eyes open for on lookers or police.

Dean moans, "Sit on my dick."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Ride my cock."

I'm so not ready for this. "We'll get caught."

"That's the thrill. Let's do it and not get caught." He gives me a pitiful look that I can't resist. Not to mention I love having my prostate fucked like crazy.

"Fine." I remove my pants and boxers. He reclines the seat so he's laying down. He scoots toward the middle so I don't hit the horn on the steering wheel. Luckily we have lube in the glove box. I lube up and slowly sink down onto Dean's cock.

"Oh, that's it baby. Just like that." His face is of pure bliss. He reaches his hand up under my shirt and pinches my nipples. I feel pleasure run from my nipples to my cock as I begin riding his dick. "Oh Dean."

I ride him faster. My cock slapping against his abs each time I come down and my abs when I go up. He finally grips my dick and strokes me while I'm fucking him. "Dean! I'm close!"

"Go ahead baby. Let me see you cum."

"Oh fuck! Oh fuuuuck!!!" I cum all over Dean's chest. He was smart enough to pull off his shirt.

The spasming of my ass when I orgasm causes Dean to climax too. "Oh yes!!" He fills my ass with his cum. Something I'm not too fond of, but it is what it is.

I lean back and grab my boxers to clean the cum off his chest. I then lean down and kiss him. He kisses me back with his fingers in my hair. "Sammy. You're so fucking beautiful."

I smile. "You're beautiful. Mr. Green Eyes. Fucking Prince Charming and shit.

He laughs. "Whatever. Get off my dick."

I groan because I'm all squishy now. "Fuck you for the ass load dude."

Dean laughs. "You know you like it. We'll be at Jody's and you will be leaking and thinking of me."

I sigh. "I hope I'm done leaking by then. Jerk."

He smiles and it's a beautiful smile, "Bitch."

We get to Jody's and read the witness statements she's collected. It sounds like possible gouls or some other creature haunting Bobby's property. Who knows with all the bodies buried there. The cars have all been removed. The salvage yard is long gone. It's a vacant lot. The house is still there though.

The guys take all the precautions necessary and head to the property. There are squatters living in the house. They are human. Dean tested them.

We're in a separate room all alone. I go up to Dean and try to kiss him when no one was looking. He brushed me away. It hurt. I walked away from him turning my back toward him.

He must have just stared at me or the wall for a while before leaving the room. I was really hoping he'd take me into his arms and apologize for brushing me off.

We find out it's an angry spirit buried on Bobby's property. Problem is we don't know where.

Jody knows a friend with the department that has access to cadaver dogs that can locate dead bodies. The dogs walk the property the next day. Everywhere the dogs signal a hit, the handlers placed a little flag.

Dean and I start digging on the property at night. There are 5 flags. Hopefully once we salt and burn these 5 bodies, these sightings will end.

We get 2 down. We unearth the third when a female ghost appears. She attacks Dean by grabbing after his throat. She slams him to the ground hard. I hit her with the shovel and the iron makes her vanish.

Dean gets up and grabs the salt. He throws it on the body in the grave. He then pours the gasoline on it.

Her ghost reappears and attacks me.

Dean tosses the match. The body in the grave ignites.

The ghost holding me by the throat vanishes in flames and I gasp for air. "Damn it."

Dean gives me his arm and I use it to stand up. "Are you okay?"

I nod and brush the dirt off. "Should we salt and burn the other 2 just in case?"

He nods as he picks up the shovel and heads for the next grave. Turns out one was a dead dog. Poor Fido.

We finish the salt and burns before dawn. We have them reburied. So it looks like we never dug up anything.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Dean Singing) The less I give, the more I get back.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Dean's POV**

I call Jody from the hotel room to tell her it's done while Sam's in the shower. As soon as he's out, I get in.

Sam pulls me into his arms as soon as I'm out of the shower. "You smell good."

I don't feel like fooling around. I ache and just need some sleep. "I'm tired." I push away from Sam and head straight for bed landing face first on my pillow. I don't even bother to put underwear on.

Sam knows I'm tired. He gets into bed after turning out the lights. God bless him, he starts massaging my shoulders. Fuck, it feels awesome. I moan into my pillow as tight muscles in my neck and shoulders loosen up. He goes down my back and rubs me down like an expert. He even used baby oil. I go right to sleep.

I wake up to pee and Sam's up on the computer. It's 4am. I pee and wash my hands. I walk up behind him and see he's searching for a case. I start massaging his shoulders. "Why are you awake?"

He moans. "Can't sleep."

I rub his neck and shoulders some more and then close his computer. I take his hand and drag him back to bed. I lay on my back and pull him onto my chest. He sleeps better this way. "Gets some sleep Sammy. We'll catch a case soon." My hand automatically starts brushing through his hair. "Rest for now." He falls asleep almost immediately.

We wake back up at 9am. Pack up and check out. We go to a diner for breakfast.

At the diner, while waiting for our food, Sam's looking for a case. He keeps bitching about a vacation.

I'm tired of hearing about it. "Sam, you want to go somewhere and veg out that's fine. Don't expect me to join you."

Sam sighs, "Why?"

"We've been over this. It's not in me to just go somewhere and not work. I'll go anywhere you choose, but I will find a job and work it with or without your help."

We get back to the bunker and he apologizes for hounding me about vacationing.

Later that evening he brings me into the garage for a surprise. He built a hot tub from scratch. It's big enough for 4 people. He built it by watching videos on YouTube.

My face is one of shock. "I'm amazed that you did this by yourself."

Sam grins. "I had some help from Cas before..."

I don't want to ruin the moment with sad memories. Sam has the tub filled and heated. I strip naked. "Turn it on."

He's just staring at my naked body. I do an Incredible Hulk flex pose. He laughs. I laugh too. "Go ahead. Turn it on."

He turns it on and it bubbles. I laugh out loud. "Haha!! This is great!!!" I get into the water and it feels awesome. "Oh... my... God! This is awesome!!! Sammy, you out did yourself. We so needed one of these." I relax and let my wrecked body enjoy the healing heated water.

Sam climbs in and he too exclaims his joy. "Oh fuck this IS awesome!"

"I told you! Just relax baby. That bad knee and shoulder will feel great in no time." I go swim next to my brother and give him a kiss. "You're a genius."

He kisses me back, but his kiss is more needy. It usually is.

He tries to straddle me and I push him back. "Not now Sammy. My back is really bothering me." He looks like I physically hurt him. I reach out and touch his face. "I'm sorry."

He takes my hand in his. "It's okay. I understand."

We relax in the hot tub for a while. Sam gets up and out. He grabs a towel, dries off and gets dressed. "I'm going to get dinner. I fly, you buy. Right?"

I smile. "You bet. How about Chinese? There's cash in my wallet."

He reaches into my pants, pulls out my wallet, grabs the cash needed and heads for the door. "Don't stay in there too long. It's not good for you."

"Sammy."

"Yeah Dean."

"Please. For the love of Chuck. Don't forget my pie." I open my eyes long enough to see Sam flip me off. "Bitch!"

I hear him halfway across the garage, right before he gets into his Mustang, "Jerk!" Then the door slams and he revs his engine and peels out.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Sam Singing) Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam's POV**

Where am I?  
"Ow!" My leg hurts! Fuck.  
I'm in my car. Air bag deployed. Touch my head, there's blood. I can barely see.  
My phone. Where's my phone? I must call Dean. Ah. Passenger side floor board. Ok. Just reach for it. Almost got it... "Yes!!"  
Dial Dean.  
I hear sirens...

Dean answers, "What's taking so long?"

(Out of breath) "I wrecked."

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Dean is anxious.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm on my way Sammy. You hurt?"

"Yeah. Hurry Dean. I'm stuck."

"Don't move. Just relax till they get you out. I'm almost there. I can hear the sirens."

"I hear the sirens too." I can hear the Impala's engine over the phone..

"Are you injured Sammy?"

"Yeah. My leg's busted for sure. My head too, I think." I'm feeling woozy.

A man comes to my door, "Sir. Are you okay?"

Dean is yelling on my phone, "Fuck no he's not okay! What kind of question is that?!"

I take a deep breath. "I think I'm trapped. My leg hurts."

The man looks me over. "Stay still. We'll get you out as quickly as possible."

More sirens. I hear the Impala engine as Dean arrives on the scene. The phone is still to my ear. "Dean?"

I hear Dean in my ear, "I'm here baby. Hang on." I'm looking for my brother.

He comes around the car and is immediately by my side. The minute I see him, I relax. I know I'll be okay. "Dean. I have no idea what happened."

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." He takes my phone and hangs it up. He holds my hand. "It was a drunk driver that slammed into you. He's perfectly fine and going directly to jail."

Firemen are assessing my car and how to get the dash off my leg. Dean pulls his shirt off and wipes the blood from my face. I ask, "How bad is it?"

He looks so worried. "You'll need stitches. Same with that gash on your arm." He picks up my left arm and wraps my forearm in his shirt.

"Shouldn't the paramedics be bandaging me up?" I wince some.

Dean nods. "They're waiting for the firemen to get done. I guess."

The firemen ask Dean to step back. They cover me up and use their equipment to extract me from the wreckage. It was very painful. At one point I pass out.

I wake up in the ambulance. "Where's Dean?"

A kind lady reassures me that he's following us in his car.

I laugh. "You mean we're following him."

The ambulance driver asks, "black Chevy Impala?"

I grin, "That's him."

"You're right. We're following him." He laughs. "He's crazy. He'll be lucky if we don't scrape him up next."

"He's the luckiest man to ever walk the face of the planet." I think how I'm the second luckiest.

Once at the hospital I'm taken to the back. Dean meets me there. He grabs hold of my hand. "I don't feel so good Dean." I vomit blood all over myself and the floor. Doctors rush over. Last thing I remember is the helpless look on Dean's face. I'm sorry Dean.

I wake up feeling strange. Someone's curled up beside me on a very small bed. There's beeping... hospital. I'm in a hospital bed. I fall back asleep.

I wake up hurting. Someone's holding my hand. I grip their hand.

"Sammy! Sammy? Can you hear me?" It's Dean.

I look at him and he kisses me. "Oh thank God. You've been out for days. How do you feel?" He looks exhausted.

I swallow a few times. "Hurt." My voice cracks.

He gives me a sip of water and hands me a push button. "Push this for pain medicine. It goes into your I.V." I push the button and drop it. Dean takes my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize. You did nothing wrong. That drunk driver did. Your car is covered, so you'll get it replaced. Don't worry okay." He kisses my cheek.

"I wanna go home." My voice sounds foreign to me. I feel so week and used. I just want my own bed. I actually want Dean's bed.

He must have read my mind because he gets in the bed with me very carefully. It's like he's practiced at doing it. I lift my arm and he lays his head on my chest. I wrap my arm around him. His arm is gently around me. My other hand rests on his forearm. The scent of Dean warms me inside and out. I can be anywhere and as long as he's near, I'm home. My pain has become tolerable. "How much longer will I be here?"

"A few days. A week. They weren't sure when you'd wake up. You were in a coma due to blood loss and head trauma. You ruptured your spleen, liver and an artery somewhere internal. The seatbelt got ya. The airbag deploying cut your head, but the car rolled 5 times. Glass went everywhere. The car went off an embankment, straight into a tree. You were lucky you didn't land upside down. The engine was on your lower leg. Your ankle and leg shattered. They got you put back together again with rods, plates and screws. You'll walk." Dean can tell I'm upset. "It's okay baby boy. You'll walk just fine. You'll be back to the way you were before you know it. I promise."

"I know. I'm glad you're here. It means everything to me Dean."

He kisses my hand softly and holds it to his whiskered cheek. "There's no where I'd rather be than with you."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. You trying to start a fight? You must be feeling better." He looks up at me.

I look into his eyes. "Aren't you sick of looking after your pain in the ass little brother yet?"

He sits up and kisses me. Sultry and devine. My icky breath and all. His tongue forcing it's way over mine and making me feel like I did when we first kissed as teens. His fingers touching my face like touching a piece of my soul. So gentle. His kiss so demanding. I have to turn away before the heart rate monitor starts sending in the cavalry.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Are you in pain?" His face is gorgeous.

"I'm fine. Better than fine. Didn't you hear the crazy beeps? Feel my chest?" Dean finally feels my heart that's still calming down.

A nurse suddenly comes in. "Are you feeling okay Sam?" She starts checking my blood pressure and other vitals.

"I'm fine. We were just discussing family stuff." I give her my puppy dog eyes that usually helps me win anyone over.

She looks at me then at Dean. "Well, your pressure is normal. You're vitals are okay. This is your warning. If your husband gets you too excited again, I'm going to have to ask him to sleep in the chair. No exceptions. Are we clear?"

My eyes go wide. I look at Dean.

He answers her quickly. "Yes ma'am."

She leaves the room to check on other patients.

I'm still looking at Dean. "Husband?!"

He shrugs. "It's the only way to explain why I'm sleeping next to you like this. I couldn't sleep. I needed you. I also wanted to be here when you woke up."

I grab his chin and kiss him quickly. "I love you. Hubby."

We both laugh.

"Can I get a toothbrush and tooth paste." Dean gets up to get what I asked for. "Make sure it's still in a wrapper. I don't trust you since the armpit, butt floss incident."

He returns with a hospital toothbrush in a wrapper and a small tube of tooth paste. He also has a spit bowl and a cup of water. "I didn't butt floss anything!"

I shake my head. "Yeah sure. How many times did you fart on my pillow?" He gave his deep Dean giggle. "Whatever dude." I brush my teeth and feel more human. I need a shower, but in a leg cast, that ain't happening. I can shave later.

"I wonder what they got for food here." I bet it isn't too bad. Dean probably hates it.

"It's horrible! Not fit for human consumption. Rabbit food." He looks at me and shrugs. "You'll probably like it."

I buzz a nurse and get a food tray.

I'm in the hospital for three days. Long enough to ensure I'm able to move my bowels, no internal bleeding once my bowels start moving, no infections and I'm able to stand without passing out. I was very light headed the first time I tried to stand and almost passed out. I explained I hadn't eaten and was on pain meds. Since then they lowered the meds and I eat. I'm all better and mobile with crutches.

Once we're home Dean treats me differently. He's babying me and I hate it. After 2 days, I can't take it anymore. "Dean, stop it! I'm not a child!"

He sets the laundry basket down. "I'm only trying to help."

"I'm not paralyzed. I can do my chores. I can bathe myself. I can cook and clean. For fuck sake, let me be a man." I'm clearly agitated.

He doesn't take my frustration well. He leaves the room in a huff.

I grab a plastic bag and shove my dirty laundry into it. As I'm heading for the washer, dragging the bag behind me, I hear the Impala pull out of the garage. "Just great."

He comes home three hours later. He plops a bag on my nightstand. "I got you Chinese for dinner."

I can see bruises and marks on his face. "Hold on!"

He stops in the doorway with his back to me. "What?"

"Where did you go? I was worried." My voice is calm and concerned.

He sighs. "To have a few beers and blow off some steam. I'm tired Sam."

"I bet. Especially after getting your face pounded and your ass handed to you." I sound incredulous.

He turns around and heads toward me. His eye is blackened and almost swollen shut. His lip is busted open and still bleeding. His nose is still bloody. There's a cut on his cheek that might need stitches. He's a mess. "What do you care? You don't need me anymore. Anytime I try to help someone I get kicked in the teeth. Well fuck me for trying to be nice to anyone. You, Cas, Crowley, some stupid bitch at the bar or anyone who just needs a little something from me. I do the right thing! I give what I can and what do I get in return?"

I'm still in shock at his condition and how he's speaking to me.

"Exactly. A bowl full of squat with a side full of no thank you. That's if I'm lucky. Lately, the jolts to my nads have been quite painful and I think I've had enough. So, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to call it a night." He turns and heads for my bedroom since I'm in his.

What the fuck was that all about? And no! He's not going to get pissy with me! Only one person's allowed to get pissy or sassy around here and that's me!

~~~~~~~~~~

(Dean Singing) I don't have a choice but, I'd still choose you.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Dean's POV**

That situation at the bar was enough. Guy grab the woman by her hair and drags her out to the parking lot. He punches her in the jaw causing her to spin and land against the hood of an SUV face first. He's about to punch her again when I step in. He and I fight for a good long while. I have him on the ground. I'm pounding the shit outta him when the woman he was beating hits me with an empty whiskey bottle. Can't win for shit.

I'm in my underwear, ready to get under the covers when Sammy storms in. He's walking on his cast without crutches. "You listen to me Dean Winchester! I don't know what's crawled up your ass lately, but you need to get a grip. I do need you and always will. I just don't need you wiping my ass like I'm a child. I'm a grown man. As far as Cas goes, he knew what he was doing when he picked up that angel blade against Lucifer. He died. I have faith he'll return. He's returned 5 times so far, why not a 6th time? Crowley hated himself, hated his life, hated Lucifer, hated his Mom and I dare say he hated us. So, for him to give his life to trap Lucifer is beyond amazing."

I'm sitting on the side of my bed. Sam gets on his knees in front of me. I wince with him as I know his leg must hurt. He continues his tirade, "You've done so much for me. Sacrificed so much of your life for me that I wouldn't blame you if you asked me to leave and never come back. I'm the one that's tainted with demonic blood that can never be made clean. Never. I try to save people and save the world, but I don't think I can ever do enough to make up for my part in the corruption I brought upon this world. I honestly believe I've even corrupted you. The one person on the planet I never wanted to soil or make unclean. So, go ahead and get mad. Hate everyone, especially me."

I shake my head no. I then wrap myself around Sammy. He wraps himself around me. His head on my chest as I fist his beautiful hair. "In my eyes, you're the only thing in this life that's perfect and worth saving. Everything and everyone else can burn."

Sam gasps. "You don't mean that?"

I pull Sam up so he's sitting next to me. "Mom's not here. The rest of our family has been murdered by demons or angels. My best friend, Cas, was murdered. Sam, I killed Benny, my only other best friend, to save you and Bobby. That was my choice. What I'm saying is the only soul I've been able to hold on to my whole life has been you. So I'm possessive, clingy, over protective, bossy and short." We both laugh. "I know this life is kicking you as hard as it's kicking me." I rest my head on his chest. "You want a vacation. I want us to go home."

Sam's chest rises and falls. His heart beats steady. "Dean. We're home."

I sigh. "Home with Bobby, Cas, Kevin, Jo, Ellen..."

Sam grabs me by my shoulders. "Not yet." His eyes are so beautiful when he's this serious. "Promise me Dean.  
We go together or not at all."

I nod. "Together or not at all."

Sam pushes me back on the bed. "Relax and close your eyes. Trust me. I'm going to take care of you."

I lay back perfectly still in only my boxer briefs. Sam leaves the bed for a few moments and I almost go to sleep. He returns and I feel him move on the bed. I don't open my eyes.

I feel him doctor the wounds on my face. He cleans them and uses antiseptic. He used steri-strips to seal up the cut above my lip and on my cheek. He then places an ice pack on my eye.

He lifts my right hand and uses antiseptic on my knuckles and presses his lips to each one. He gives my left hand the same treatment.

He then uses baby oil to rub my shoulders, arms and chest. His hands move slow, but firmly over my body. Every muscle gets attention.

He removes the ice pack from my eye, but I keep my eyes closed. He kisses my eyes. I sigh at his gesture.

He returns to massaging my chest. He rubs over my nipples making them hard and making me hard. He spends a little more time playing with my nipples. His lips meet mine softly. "You're mine." He whispers. I just moan.

His tongue licks over my bottom lip. Suddenly, his hands pull off my underwear. I still have my eyes closed. I love what he's doing to me. I love not seeing what's coming next.

My cock is aching for attention. He uses oil and massages my feet. His hands move perfectly. Just the right amount of pressure and my feet feel great.

He moved up my legs. The slick oil helps in massaging my calf and thigh muscles. He bends my knees up and exposed my cock, balls, taint and asshole. He pours oil and starts rubbing my hole and taint with one hand. It feels like he's rimming me. He teases my nipple with his other hand. I moan.

My back arches and I grip the covers. He slides one of his long fingers inside me and starts finger fucking me. "Oh fuck."

"You like this?" Sam keeps up a steady pace.

"Yes. You're awesome Sammy." I'm panting and thrusting my hips some. His finger is brushing against my prostate.

His hand that's tweeting my nipples moves over my abs and grips the base of my cock. I think he's going to jerk me off. Suddenly my cock is in the moist heat of Sam's mouth. "Oh jeez!! Sammy fuck!!" He's sucking my cock while fingering my prostate.

I keep my eyes completely closed while Sam chokes on, sucks and swallows my cock. The sounds he makes are a turn on by themselves.

He slides a second finger into my ass and rubs my prostate just right.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming Sam!" I warn him. He nods and I find my release. It's like pure bliss. No sweeter serenity on earth. Sam swallows every bit. He removes his fingers from my ass and milks me through my after shocks. Feels my shaft go limp and releases me with a pop.

My whole body feels like a limp noodle.

Sam cleans up and returns to my bed. I look into his eyes once his face is close to mine. "You should be using your crutches."

"I love you too." He leans over me and kisses me blind.

I pull his hair behind his ear. "Marry me."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

Sam gets up and shakes his head. "Why do you do this?"

I get out of bed and put my jeans on. I chase Sam down the hall into the kitchen. "What did I do? I want us to be together the way a couple should be. We acted like a married couple in th hospital. No one has to know we're related. Our secret. Hell, everyone who knows is dead! What's wrong with wanting our happiness?"

He starts a pot of coffee. "Dean, I know we're brothers. Okay. Incest is illegal and we can't get married. If we get caught, it's jail time! I'm never going to be a woman that you can marry and have a family with. So stop trying to find that and be happy with what you've got! Fuck!" Sam throws his coffee mug in the sink for the hundredth time, finally shattering it.

I want to hold him. I don't know what the right thing is to do. I don't want to argue or fight. I'm just utterly heartbroken. I feel like I'm poison to anyone I touch. Especially Sam.

My sweet ray of sunshine Sammy. Where has his sunshine gone? My poison chokes it out of him like rain clouds hiding the sun.

He's still has his back to me. I must be disgusting to him right now. I just rubbed our sin, my filth, in his face.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." I head for Sam's room, where I was before. I shut the door. I turn out the lights and crawl into our bed of sin and shame.

I don't think I can hate myself any more than I do right now.

This cycle of sin, self hate and pain will just continue until one of us or both of us are salted and burned.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
(Both Singing) Oh I don't love you but, I always will. [7X]

I always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Poison & Wine  
> By The Civil Wars  
> ********************  
> (Dean Sings) You only know what I want you to
> 
> (Sam Sings) I know everything you don't want me to
> 
> (Dean Sings) Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine
> 
> (Sam Sings) You think your dreams are the same as mine
> 
> (Dean Singing) Oh I don't love you but, I always will.  
> (Sam Singing) Oh I don't love you but, I always will.  
> (Both Singing) Oh I don't love you but, I always will. I always will.
> 
> (Sam Sings) I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back
> 
> (Dean Sings) The less I give the more I get back
> 
> (Sam Sings) Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise
> 
> (Dean Sings) I don't have a choice, but I'd still choose you
> 
> (Both Singing) Oh I don't love you but, I always will. [7X]
> 
> I always will.


End file.
